Korean Support
= Beginner's Guide: 1:01 contacting = When the game is the inconvenience arises, or when you have questions arises in the game use Game 1:01, please come to contact you always like to look forward to. ??? 01. connected to the legions of heroic game! - 1:01 inquiry are available after the game access. 02. under the right under the Logout on the Menu 1 Call button Touch 03. Select the type of contact. ① payment, suggestions, events and other questions (* Screenshots inquiry is not required) ② profanity, operational policy violations, bug reports (* Attached is a screen shot of inquiry necessary) : Selecting Report will be directed to a Web page. Therefore, since the connection of the game and disconnected, please contact reception after the completion of re-run the App. 04. E-mail, call classification selected, the title, erase all of the contact naeyongran down. - Contact information, please write in detail as possible. As a note of this detailed and accurate information given is very helpful to check fast. - In the case of Report This report details must be confirmed accurately Please do come attached to the original image. If you need you must report the target character name it is also listed. - Report images can be attached to only one inquiry per one case. ※ haejusimyeon register the file using the file selection capabilities of the Report the names of the selected files will be uploaded. - That the final confirmation please contact the files are correctly uploaded before clicking the register button. - This file may take a long time to complete, if not handled properly attached. 05. Choose whether or not your phone number, enter your selections. - Enter your mobile phone number will be answered over the wire, if necessary. 06. Before accepting inquiries, please finally agreed in the collection and use of personal information. 07. When the inquiry process is complete, select whether to receive push to the receipt of completed inquiries, please press [Register. - Once the inquiry is completed, the processing of connection to the game, if not you can get the notification. (options) ???? 01. 1:01 registration statement, by all means! Choose a contact classified according to the following. - Please select the appropriate category in the contact details you will receive a faster response. ???? 01.1: 1 in the same manner as inquiries received during the game within the Menu - inquiry button Touch 02. details, touch the tab - You can check your contact details and the answers we received from the operators here. ① of the operator confirmed: Send a confirmation and further details of which are given. ② Add answered soon: The first answer is that this information will haedeuril was completed after additional guidance, OK. ③ complete answer: it means that the final answer for the complete contents gave us. ???? Game Connection is inevitably a difficult situation caused by game 1:01 inquiry If you do not have access to such In unusual circumstances, you receive a receipt to contact us via e-mail. If you give me a receipt to contact us by email, game 1: 1 verification may be slower than us. inquiry window: yg_help@nexon.co.kr - Give me when I received an e-mail inquiry Please include all character name / server name / contact details / screenshots (if necessary). you need you received an e-mail inquiry ① the game connection is impossible by game 1:01 unavailable Contact ② screenshots if necessary accompanied by a statement of - Game bimaeneo Report - If the previous statement was delivered requests, including screenshots Source: http://cafe.naver.com/legionofheroes/book4490092/145921